


Normal

by Hieiko



Series: All We've Ever Done is Dance [3]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M, First Lines Challenge, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-13
Updated: 2013-01-13
Packaged: 2017-11-25 08:12:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/636879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hieiko/pseuds/Hieiko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post - Not Fade Away. Spike/Buffy fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Normal

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the livejournal "First Lines" meme. First line here is by Spike's Heart.

Another night, another round of patrolling through yet another cemetery. But Buffy Summers wasn't complaining.

For years, she had been weighed down by the duty of being the Chosen One. Now she just had her own little corner of the world to protect, as did all the other Slayers. Her old dream of living a normal life had faded away, after that one agonizing year of pretending, after the collapse of Sunnydale.

Because "normal" meant "no bleach blond vampire Spike to spend the rest of her life with."

Normal she was not. And she wouldn't change it for the world.


End file.
